


meeting local sexy man vampire cookie

by sourwatermelonz



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, Enemies to Lovers, Making Out, Other, Vampires, coochie run, gonna put some tags, just messing around honestly, this is not a serious fic please dont kill me-, vampire cookie is a bitch ass motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwatermelonz/pseuds/sourwatermelonz
Summary: you meet local sexy man vampire cookie on your way to trader johns
Relationships: Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	meeting local sexy man vampire cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the homies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+homies).



hm. i think today i will go to my local trader jims and get some tasty tasty tangerine juice mmmm tangerine juice, u think to yourself. you get in your ugly ass car to haul yourself over to your local trader joels when u notice some dumb bitch running straight into the road.  
“what a dumb bitch” you think to yourself again, making this a new record for amount of thoughts youve had in a day. “surely this ugly bastard will move as he sees my car barreling towards him”  
you run over vampire cookie. you crashed right into him. you have every chance to stop and you didnt. good job.   
“fuck this is gonna cost me hella” you get out and grab a stick to check if that thing’s still alive. as you walk to the front of your car you notice.. that thing has an absolute dumptruck ass!!! so of course you poke it.  
“harder” says the dumptruck ass wielding entity. “what the fuck” you reply. he stands up suddenly, ass jiggling  
“hey whats up gamers its me, vampire cookie coming at you with another-“ he’s cut off as he stares deep into your eyes suddenly and asks “do it fart” “yes, yes it do” you reply, feeling a strong connection to this man. you already have the juice. the juice has been with you all along. he sees the juice. he also likes this juice. you then make out passionately. the end


End file.
